Summertime Sadness
by nyako23
Summary: What will happen when Ishiah's past "friend" pays a visit.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Rob Thurman. Also, I am not a history buff. Some of these details might be close, or totally off, so if I get some fact wrong…sue me._

_This idea came to me from my favorite Supernatural episode. A million points to who can guess which one._

_if anyone can come up with a better title.. please do_

**SUMMERTIME**

_It is summer, the skies gold dreading what lies ahead. I look up to lament with them only to be refused. My arm comes up to shield my eyes from the rays. I look besides me. Shining even brighter is my evening star. His pale locks decorated with all that is beautiful, are undisturbed by the air whispering around us. His eyes, the same as the cat besides him, rimed with the darkest shade there could be. The sun's rays reflect off the golden dusted skin. I stare at him, and he dares not stare back._

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

ROBIN

They came unannounced as always, pounding at my door like animals. Once, twice, three times. Will this nightmare never end? Sixth, seventh knock. The obnoxious banging ceased and the hyena like yelling began. I do enjoy this very much. Getting them all riled up is more fun than some of my normal pleasantries. Emphasize on the some. I flop off my couch, and head over to the door. The yelling by this time is now joined by kicking of the door. I fling the door open with the best of my smiles to a dreadful animal and his gorgeous brother.

"Dammit Loman, do you understand the concept of opening your fucken door when someone knocks!" The ugly one said, the brother a ghost in the background.

"Why yes I'm glad you asked. I practically invented the concept. Although before my monogamous days, I didn't care who came through the door. If they were fuckable, or had a bag over their head, they were welcomed under my roof, if you get my drift, whenever they wanted. Then word got out of my magnificent self that I had to put locks to keep the millions of people waiting for me outside. Don't get me wrong, I could have pleased every one of them out there, but there were some that even bags over their heads couldn't save them. Talking about bags over peoples head would you care for one." Cal's face looked like someone had made him his bitch, and I was awfully disappointed I wasn't there for that. Along with the bruises on his jawline and left eye, he seemed to have something that stunk like manure and looked like snot covering his hair and dripping down his face.

"He needs to use your shower." Niko, not asking but demanding, shoved his baby bro to my nearest bathroom. Cal sloshed his way leaving a trail of messy all over my marble floor, and I gave him hell for that. With a finger thrown my way and a bang of the door, Cal disappear to make ruin of my toiletries.

"Talk to me. Tell me why beauty has transformed into beast" I go back to my couch, getting comfortable for the juicy details. Niko takes a seat next to me avoiding the armchair which Salomon has marked as hers.

"Fight at the bar. When I got there he was, well like that." He pointed with his thumb to the goop on the floor.

"Yeah, you're going to clean that up right. I am a puck, not a maintenance man."

NIKO

"Solomon, No. That's not food." The puck was trying, in a vain attempt, to keep his cat from investigating the contents of the bucket of goop that was recently cleaned from the floor.

"Do you know what it is?" By the time I had gotten to the bar the fight was stopped, and bodies were being carried away by a disheveled Ishiah and Sam. I found Cal in the bathroom wrenching his guts out. The puck gave up on the mummy cat and walked towards the bathroom Cal was using. I followed as he opened the door without any knowledge of privacy, and the fact that he so called 'invented' the concept of knocking, naked Cal in the other side of the door though so as well. He quickly closed the curtain, and cursed Goodfellow.

This was followed by an attempt on Goodfellows side to find out if the slime was threatening, and Cal was attempting not to kill Robin. It went something like this.

"Did it burn?" Robin got closer to the shower.

"What? Are you telling me if it burns when I pee or something?" Cal answered pulling the shower curtain closer to his body.

"No, I meant the goop that is infesting your face, Ohh, my mistake that's just your face." Robin slapped a hand in his thigh for a job well done.

"Fucking asshole and no it doesn't burn. It does smell like everything wrong with this world. Wait. That's you." Cal pointing a finger at Robin let out a cackle.

In the end nothing was found out of what the creature could have been.

CALIBAN

I felt fine, for all we knew that creature spit mucus on me and nothing more. A reassuring word was not good enough for Niko. All I really wanted to do was eat some of Goodfellow's gourmet food, and take a nice nap. That wasn't happening right know. We were on our way to Ishiah's house, much to my displeasure. He and Sammy, the only witnesses, had left work to take a nap or eat expensive crackers I presume. One thing that Ishiah's my boss, but he's also sleeping with the puck, now I have to go to his house to find out if he knew what had thrown goop at my face. How embarrassing.

"We wouldn't have to go if you would correctly explain what happened." Robin sitting on the left side of me spoke first.

"I told you, it happened really fast. One second no goop, the next goop on my face." I got the middle. Squished between Robin and Niko was the least of my concerns. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and rested my head on my knees. The cabbie was one of those creatures that was blind, and had no eyes or something. Frankly, I was to fucken tired to give a shit.

"How do you feel?" That was Niko. He placed his hand on my back and patted gently. I knew it was him, if it where Goodfellow he would have done some patting and other things.

"Tired." I don't know if it was the goop or if I was just tired. It was two hours till noon, and I felt like I just watched a chick flick without blinking. Something with that Friends girl. In the beginning she was with one guy, in the middle another, and in the end she marries some other guy that popped out of nowhere. I was beginning to think of what would happen if a high school sassy friend came into the picture when my hair was pulled.

"Where here. Look presentable." I looked, my head still resting on my knees, to my right. The building was alright. In an alright neighborhood, and alright views. With the help of Niko I got out of the cab. The spring, or was it summer, air washed all my worries away. I felt nice. I looked at Niko who gave me a weird look. I think I might have said that out loud.

NIKO

He felt nice. Nice. Did he just say that? In the beginning Cal had convinced me that he was just tired, but now I wasn't so sure. He had bags under his eyes, purple bruises, torn cloths and a smelled worse than a homeless person.

"You high man?" Robin said in a Jamaican accent, as he pushed open the door to the stairwell. Caliban replied with, again, "Nice" as he looked about his surroundings. I put a hand on his shoulder. For comfort, I wasn't sure; I just didn't want him to run off or worse. We made our way up thirteenth floors; the number thirteenth, ironic? Cal, by now, was telling a really pissed off Goodfellow about a sassy gal and her pal trying to find love in the big city. We reached to what I assume was Ishiah's apartment. Before Robin had a chance to react Cal was banging at the door.

A dog answered, and a confused Ishiah opened the door, that didn't stop Cal. "What's wrong with him?" the door was wide opened but Cal still felt the need to knock.

"That's what I want to know." I waited for him to let us in. It was a nice place, nicer than ours, but not as showy as Robin's. The shaggy dog began sniffing Cal, and Cal began sniffing the dog. I asked Ishiah if he knew what the creature was.

"A nymph, well, a kind of nymph." He kept staring at Cal, probably thinking if he should take a picture of him, for memory or blackmail. The blackmail part was getting taken care of by Robin. Cal was now looking at a painting, and expressing his opinions with superior vocabulary; Robin was taking a video to add to a collection of his Cal Naughtiest.

"The…umm..." He thought of the next word carefully, "…Fluid the nymph exhales is a hallucinogen. He'll be fine he just needs rest."

"No way in hell that a nymph beat you up." Robin hollered shaking his head.

"It was a nymph, and leave that alone." Ishiah walked over to Cal who was taking down the painting.

"Maybe a Rocky Balboa nymph. I'm keeping this." He had it in his hands and down from the wall before Ishiah could get there.

"Caliban you fucking ass…" Ishiah didn't get to finish cussing out Cal, because a second later he was gone.

ROBIN

"Where did you sent him!" I was on Cal shaking his shoulders. I wasn't sure if the hallucinogen effected his gating, and if it did I really didn't want to know where Ishiah might end up.

"Relax, I sent him to Nevah's Landing, behind the Restaurant. Careful, you are ruining my artwork." Cal shook me off, and blew imaginary dust off the painting.

"Cal are you sure?" Niko stood beside me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Call him." Cal responded in the most casual way that it made me want to split his face open. I left the room to call him. He answered, and he wasn't happy. In the other room I could hear Niko lecturing Cal.

"I can't believe that little moron did that." Ishiah sounded sick, his voice raspy from the gate. He followed by cursing out Caliban in the most unholy ways.

By the time I finished the call Caliban was asleep in the couch using the dog as a pillow and a protective hand on the painting. I pushed him off.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Cal said from the floor already shutting his eyes for another nap.

"Ishiah is in the Landing. Take us there, so we can bring him back." I was in no mood for games this time; I though a high Cal would be all about peace and love, but he's just more of an asshole.

"No." Cal rolling to his stomach started to snore. I grabbed him from his shirt, lifted him up and threw him back down. Cal was about to make some snotty comment that would lead to another black eye, courtesy of me and not some muscular nymph.

"Cal, take us to Nevah's Landing." Niko stood in front of Cal, and looked at him with demanding eyes. The voice of reason made the voice of ass cooperate. Cal stood from the floor and made his way to the hallway.

"Alright get in a circle, hold hands, and breath." He started to exhale and inhale. He made a gate and entered thru it, Niko followed and then I.

I didn't end up where I hoped I did.

ISHIAH

So I am stuck in some All-American town, a couple of bucks in my pocket, and confused as shit. Cal gated me here for a painting. That guy is fired after he comes and takes me back to New York.

I walk in to the restaurant in front of where I landed. I ordered a coffee, and waited for Robin.

That bastard never came.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Rob Thurman. Also, I am not a history buff. Some of these details might be close, or totally off, so if I get some fact wrong…sue me.

This idea came to me from my favorite Supernatural episode. A million points to who can guess which one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Rob Thurman. Also, I am not a history buff. Some of these details might be close, or totally off, so if I get some fact wrong…sue me.

This idea came to me from my favorite Supernatural episode. A million points to who can guess which one.

**Chapter 2**

NIKO

I knew something was wrong from the beginning. Cal never gives in so easily, even with me. The second I stepped out of the gate the air around me felt different. I stepped on sand. The whitest sand I've ever seen. Robin looked surprised as I did. His eyes where wide and mouth agape, staring at Cal figuring how to end his life.

"Please tell me you didn't." Robin said, hands on both sides of his face.

"I didn't think it'll work, but it did!" Cal looked around ecstatically, and surprised.

"Where did you gate us?" I asked Cal.

"Isn't it obvious? The bastard gated us to the painting." Robin began looking around.

"Is that even possible?" I joined Robin and took a look around. In the painting the sand was topped with a golden sky, and a clear blue river. The river to my right was as clear as glass, and flowed like a real river would. The sky shined bright and the sun burned my skin. I was grateful Promise didn't get dragged into this. Even her heavy cloaks couldn't block out the sun.

Robin began to walk towards the river. He knew something, but his expressions showed that he wasn't sure if he was right. I didn't get to ask him. The sounds of people and growls came from behind us.

"Run." Robin demanded and headed to some woods far in front of us. I grabbed a dazed Cal and followed him. When we gated the woods seemed miniature; it would be a while until we reached them.

Cal was losing breath by the time we made it. Whoever was following us was getting closer. It went thru my mind to fight the followers, but Robin running full speed made me think otherwise. The woods where dark and murky, and still to my surprise seemed real. Robin stopped a few feet ahead of us as voices behinds us disappeared.

I looked at Robin who was frozen in spot.

I took me a while to realize why. A man was standing directly in front of him.

Cal

Robin had stopped. The guy who was blocking his way began to laugh. I couldn't really see him. The world around me was spinning. I looked to Niko who still held me with one arm and his short sword on the other. I looked back to the guy who was still laughing. He had an evil laughter. His jet black hair passed only an inch from his ears from what I can tell. Someone spoke up; it took me awhile to realize it was Robin. I couldn't really tell what he was saying, something about fish. Niko moved us closer, and the muffles were now whispers.

"What do you want?" That was Robin. I could see his lips moving.

"Just wanted to play a little game." The other guy I could see clearly now. The thumping of my head was now a little headache. He wore a black on black suit.

"What do you want?" Niko said, with a more demanding tone. As he said it he inched closer to the stranger. The stranger just smiled.

"Who are you, and where are we?" I decided to take a lighter approach. Get the details first, then do some damage. I could tell that both my brother and the puck where wondering this as well.

"Like I said it's a game. You win you go home to him, you lose I take him." He wasn't looking at us; this answer was solely for Robin.

"Okay. I am not up for your stupid little ass game. I am gating us out of here." I took a step back and started the gate a few feet in front of me. Not a second later I stopped. I couldn't gate.

I looked to Niko who looked at Robin who looked at the stranger. Robin repeated question, "What do you want?"

"You heard me Goodfellow. Win you win. Lose you lose." With that he snapped his finger together and disappeared.

At that same moment the howls and shouts began again.

Robin

I felt heavier. Was it the challenges that befall me? No. It was my fucking clothes. I looked down. The slacks I was wearing before were now replaced with a skirt. A golden belt that was tied around my waist with two daggers tied on either sides of my hips. Sandals with small colorful gems were knotted at my feet, and a headdress heavier than Zeus was placed on my head.

"What the hell?" Cal said. I turned around to see him and Niko dressed in not so fancy garments. They had a simple Egyptian skirt that use to be white but now had threads lose in the bottom of the skirt and was an awful color of yellow. A movement not far behind got me back to the real situation. Not to say that B.C fashion wasn't a situation that had to be fixed, but on a later time.

"Don't say a word. Keep your head down, and don't look anybody in the eye. I am your lord, and you are my servants." I told them in a hushed voice. How will the chasers take it when they hear me talking in an unknown language? Cal began to argue, but he was stopped by the two crimson colored dogs that jumped out of the darkness ahead. They were followed by decent looking guards, three of them to be exact. They all had mean faces, black hair, and dark skin.

"What are you doing here?" The one in the middle spoke in Egyptian. He had a raspy voice, from yelling orders I presume.

"I've come from Rome, sent by the council. Egypt is a desolate place. One could easily get lost." I smiled and swallowed my fear. I waited for an answer, but I didn't get one. Typical.

"Can you perhaps show me to the great King? The business I have with him cannot be pushes back any further than it already is." The three spoke among themselves, and finally agreed to show me and my "slaves", who were behaving quite well, to the kingdom.

Niko

We entered a palace, gold decorations all along the walls. The guards led us to a damp room. Along the way they spoke to Robin who responded with not a care in the world. They spoke Egyptian. I understood a few words, but they were talking to fast I couldn't grasp the conversation. When they left us in the room, I turned to Robin who sat in a wooden chair covered in fine fabric.

"Explain." I didn't need to say anything else. Cal stood by my side looking green. I pushed him to another seat next to Robin who by this time had crossed his ankles and laid them on a bronze statue.

"His name is Michael. He just likes to make peoples life lives miserable. If he tries to tell you he's a trickster, don't believe him. His little tricks always back fire on him. We'll just have to wait." Robin held his chin with his hands, pondering.

"What? I've never been so confused in my life." Cal looked a lot better than he did before.

"Keep your voice down Janis Joplin." Robin stood and looked towards the door. He beckoned us to get closer with his hands and finally explained to us what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own characters they are Rob Thurmans.

There is alot of character p.o.v change, so don't get confused. If the name is in all caps then its a new P.O.V.

Also if anyone is reading this, i want to know what you think of it.

Few Months Ago

ISHIAH

I couldn't tell at what time he came as I didn't open my eyes. As much as I told him that we would sleep in our own apartment I always seemed to drift to his bed each night. It was casual at first, with me leaving when day breaks, but now morning and well into the afternoon past before I'd leave just to come back again hours later. I always told myself it was defeat the day I slept in Robin Goodfellow's bed, but it seemed more like fate.

Robin doesn't believe in fate, well not the same fate I believe in. He told me once that that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was if both the endings were the same. I told him what he meant by that, and he said that if we end up together then "fate" had done its job.

He was cold when he got into bed. He pressed his bare chest against my back and planted a cold kiss in my neck. I didn't stir. I've learned that you cannot give into Goodfellow's whims or then you're in for a hell of a night. That meant going to work worn-out and sleepy while Caliban gives you looks of "what were you doing last night".

"Why so late?" I looked at the time. 3 o'clock, definitely no fun time tonight.

"Ghost in the attic, literally." He was totally nude; I felt it under the covers. He knew that and pressed closer.

"Your freezing." I touched his arm, keeping it as causal as I can, just wanting to give him warmth.

"Ghost, there cold bastards." He grabbed my arm, but his touch had a different meaning than mine.

"There just lost souls. They need guidance." I spoke softly, feeling as tough heaven itself where looking down at me right now. What would they say? Are they judging?

As much as I tried to keep the sexual vibes down, it didn't work and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. I have always, since I shared a bed with Robin, found it hard not to give in to his advances. It's the way he stares at me. His deep green eyes can seem almost daunting at times, other times sweet, most of all they were mysterious. This time they almost seemed predatory, and sensual, and I couldn't help but feel helpless under their stare.

All these thoughts left me when a shock ran through my body, his kisses. It always amazed me how a man's kiss can leave me so vulnerable. I fidgeted under him as he nipped my neck. He held my wrist which made it all the worst.

He finally found my lips, more like he was waiting for the right moment. I couldn't help but kiss him as passionately as I can. I slid my hands thru his curls as our kiss deepened. It didn't take long for a need of a breather. We tore apart from each other and took long breathes.

ROBIN

Our noses rubbed. I never cared for such a thing, but he seemed to like it. I learned to care for it. It grew to be one of those things that was so simple yet so profound that could make my knees go weak. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I soon felt warmth covering my member under the covers.

Ishiah had that smile he only shows when were in bed. It said "I got you", and it drove me crazy.

ISHIAH

Robin was hard already. I grabbed the head and gave it a small squeeze and a twist. He gasped so faintly, but I heard it and smiled.

"Miss…" I didn't let Robin finish. He was going to say "Missed me". Of course I missed you. I miss you every second that you're not with me. I grabbed his hair with my free hand and pushed him down for another kiss.

ROBIN

He drove me crazy.

Between the kiss and Ishiah's teasing, my arms began to shake. I couldn't do it. I wasn't really sure what I couldn't do; I just knew I couldn't do it anymore.

"You drive me crazy."

His nips and licks up there and tugs and twist down there made my mind foggy. I couldn't figure out how he did these things. The others, the ones I bedded before, couldn't do anything close to what he was doing. With Ishiah there was a different feeling. That feeling was their when we had sex, but it was also their when we were across the room from each other. Each other minding their own business, but some pulse still connected me to him. And I didn't mind at all.

He was on top of me now, grinding against me and kissing my neck. My breaths were louder than usual, and my body grew hot by the second. I pulled at his shirt, took it off him, and flung it across the room. We wouldn't need that for a while. His boxers were next. In less than a second they were off.

He straddled me and rubbed our cocks together. I grabbed his and tugged harder and faster until he moaned, and like that I lost it.

ISHIAH

He flipped me to my back hard and fast that I lost my head for a bit. He dove for my mouth but I stopped him with a hand to his chin. My finger slipped inside his warm mouth. He bit and sucked at it as he stared at me. That stare, it changed. Now it was more predatory than erotic. He kissed me, no mind for my finger still in his mouth. I slipped it out and he added two of his in mine. I knew where this was going. No fun time tonight, I had said. I was so wrong. The second I felt his body against mine I knew what was going to happen.

ROBIN

His lips were soft around my finger. I kissed his toned chest and I pushed my fingers in deeper. He gagged, and that drove me crazy as well.

I sat up on my knees. A blanket covered him, I tried to pull it off him but he held it in place. He was always nervous to be exposed, even if I've seen him naked millions of times before. I tried again, he responded the same but this time his knees closed together. He was nervous.

"I love you."

ISHIAH

I was nervous. After all this time, I still got nervous of Robin Goodfellow seeing me naked, and doing other things to me.

"I love you." He said it. It took him along time to say those words, and I was hoping for more than getting the message thru the phone, but it was better than nothing. He didn't say it much, but when he did it meant the world to me.

I smiled.

ROBIN

He smiled. It wasn't the smile he gave me before. This was a sweet innocent smile, the one that made your throat scratchy and your eyes burn to the brink of tears. It was my favorite one.

"I love you too."

I slowly pulled away the cover. Rubbing him down there and kissing his thighs. Finally it was off, and the sight was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare for a while. The moonlight seeping thru the windows made it seem like a portrait.

ISHIAH

His wet fingers lingered outside, rimming me slowly. His fingers entered me, first one then the other. My vision blurred and before I knew it he was in between my thighs. His head was down resting in my chest. His pumping was rushed, and quick unlike Robin. I didn't remember him getting in this position.

"Robin stop." I tried to push him of.

My vision fuzzed once more and Robin was standing on the edge of the bed with my legs wrapped around his waist. It all seemed so right, but I had a feeling that I should grab the dagger under my pillow. I looked at Robin. He seemed normal, until the light hit him. There were no more trees and forest. They were replaced with darkness, just a black hole of darkness.

Robins red curls were replaced with dark heavy hair. His eyes were dark, not Robins deep greens.

He, whoever he was knew I saw. He pulled away immediately, and smiled. I grabbed for the dagger, but then Robin was standing their instead of him.

ROBIN

One moment I was looking at Ishiah, nude in the moonlight, the next I see him holding a dagger.

That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out. I woke up in bed. I had a pain in my back, like if I was thrown across the room. Most likely I was. I surveyed the room, it was a mess. The curtains and carpet were disheveled Louis Vuitton and all.

"Ishiah." I called out. He was in the bathroom, I knew. I stood up, my back felt like a brick wall. It was stiff and painful but I made my way to Ishiah.

He was in the bathtub. The clear water tainted with red.

ISHIAH

The gash in my head I got from the fight hurt less now. The blood had dripped to my shoulder and now to the water.

"You okay." Robin had walked in oblivious to his nudity. He bent down and covered the gash with a towel. His eyes showed concerned, and worry.

"He won't come back." It had taken me awhile to corner him, but when I did I took my chance and struck him.

"Did he hurt you, other than…?" He looked at the towel. I knew what he was asking me. He was wondering if the other guy had fucked me. I didn't know the answer to that, or I just didn't want to.

Michael had taken over his body. One second he was Robin the other it was Michael. When Michael saw that I knew it wasn't Robin he got out of him. Before he flung Robin across the room, I wondered what Robin taught of me when he saw the knife in my hand.

That was months ago. Michael was dead. I killed him. I saw him shatter to crystal, but how is he walking towards me with that sly smile. The other customers seemed to not notice him, but I did and he noticed me.

ROBIN

"So he is some raving lunatic angel who's obsessed with Ishiah, and is going on some "End Robin" spree." Caliban never understood the notion of whispering.

Michael always had an obsession with Ishiah. Ever since I knew him, Michael had been trailing him. He never struck, until that night. And now he is doing this. Why? Why now?

It's clear that he used Caliban. He sent the nymph to drug him, so it would be easier for him to take over his body, even if it was only for a few minute. In the end he got the job done. I was here and Ishiah was somewhere else.

I didn't tell him that Michael was supposed to be dead, or the night that Ishiah supposedly killed him. I didn't have the chance. The shiny guards walked in and beckoned us to follow.

NIKO

It all seemed crazy to me, and I don't find a lot of things crazy. They either have a clear explanation, or they have an explanation that hasn't been found yet. Robin explained to us that this world around us can be a fake. Can be, I told him. He just replied that with an angels help Caliban might just have gone back to the past.

There was a clatter at the door. I took a peek at Caliban before the guards entered. He looked better than before, but he had deep bags under his eyes. He needed to rest. I read what the Egyptians did to unworthy servant. Killed, raped, and skinned them to sacrifice them to the gods. I didn't want my little bro being sacrificed to anybody, and the way he was looking it seemed he would faint any second. I only hoped whatever was going on would end quickly.

We walked for what seemed miles. We passed other people, finely dressed in their garbs walking past us paying us no mind like if we were a tree. Actually a tree would have been more interesting than us.

CALIBAN

We walked for what seemed eternity, and then walked for another millennium. We ended up in kneeling in front of a throne with a fat naked man sitting on it. He was an ugly mother fucker, potbellied, and sweaty. The throne was less extravagant than I thought it would be. It was straight edge, no curves, it was gold though.

The smell was damp; no wonder the poor fucker was sweating like a pig. Robin and him spoke quickly; beats me what they were saying.

We were soon taken, after walking another 100 miles or so, to a room. It had windows, well more like a square whole in the wall, the air was more breathable. A nice feathered bed was in the middle with chairs and rugs thrown everywhere else. It looked comfortable, especially that bed, but I knew better than to make a cannonball towards it. Some guards where talking to Robin. Less talking more sleeping I say. I didn't know if they were the same or different guards from the ones before. I couldn't have cared less.

When they left it was a relief, this whole sitting up straight and walking "right" was exhausted.

NIKO

Robin didn't look right. He looked worried. He never gets worried.

"Will they bother us again?" Those guards were chatters, and right now Cal needed to sleep, and I was sure that bed was meant not for your typical servant.

Robin shook his head and went to survey the room. With that answer I took Cal by the arm and ushered him to the bed. He didn't complain, and soon he was fast asleep.

"What were the guards saying, and what king was that?" I don't remember any of the Egyptian kings being fat.

"Don't worry about that." He didn't look at me when he said that, that meant he was thinking about something. All this waiting, and not knowing what is going on was giving me an urge to punch someone, or better yet meditate.

"Tell me." I tried to make it sound stern, but worried at the same time. However it sounded it worked and Robin finally turned to me.

"He's here."

"Who? Michael." If Robin would just explain this would go a lot faster.

"Ishiah, I feel him. He's here somewhere. I need to find him." He went back to looking out the window.

"Then, once we find him we gate back to New York. What if New York isn't there and it's what it was a thousand years ago. What if Caliban can't gate?" I had too many questions that I knew Robin won't answer.

"It's more complicated than that." I waited for him to continue and when he didn't my nerves got to me. I grabbed him by the arm.

"Explain." At least I didn't yell. Robin knew I was serious.

"I, not we, have to find him. Save him. It won't work if you help me. Your just here because of him." He pointed to Cal.

"Michael needed Cal to gate us somewhere." but why, Robin answered.

"He has to hide me, so Ishiah doesn't find me, and the angels don't find him." Cal was snoring soundly, oblivious to the world he was in. Like other times, I wish we could have traded spots.

"So the Ishiah here is fake."

"Yeah most likely." He shook his arm from my grip.

"Most likely?"

"It could be Ishiah from the past. I wouldn't know. At this time I was either whoring around with Rome, or traveling around with the Mongols. I didn't know where he was." He shrugged, like it was normal for people to whore around with a whole empire.

"Then, after you find Ishiah?" Like Robin said, it couldn't be as simple as get and go.

"It's up to Michael to decide that. He's God here. He can make anything happen."


End file.
